Gutter assemblies of various types have been constructed heretofore for greenhouses such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,632 and 1,930,750. The latter patent is for a more conventional structure, whereas the first mentioned shows an extrusion for a structure of the general type contemplated for use with the present invention. The first mentioned patent does not, however, illustrate insulating means which add to the structural capabilities of the gutter assembly. Applicant's gutter assembly affords insulation at the sides and the bottom of the gutter, as well as increased structural support capabilities.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved extruded greenhouse gutter assembly capable of affording insulation through the provision of air spaces about the sides and the bottom, while at the same time providing a simple structure having improved structural characteristics.